Conventionally, an antenna and the various components of its associated converter circuitry (such as radio frequency receivers, polarization switch matrix circuits, intermediate frequency receivers and power and control circuits) were each designed as separate packages. The distinct, separate packages of the antenna-converter system were then interconnected with each other to form an assembled antenna-converter system through the use of cables and connectors. This conventional assembly method, however, has proven to provide unsatisfactory performance for several reasons. For example, the use of cables and connectors for interconnecting the separate antenna and converter packages often results in degraded system performance due to signal losses in the cables and decreased system reliability. Furthermore, the use of separate packages for the antenna and various converter circuits increases the required size and overall weight of the antenna-converter system.